A song to drive us crazy
by adrySOE
Summary: Una genial idea se abría paso en su mente, pero no era muy seguro que todo saliera bien. Está gran idea surgió cuando atrapó a Kyoko bailando sola en la sala de la sección love me ya hace unas cuantas horas.


**Hola este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a una amiga que cumplió el día de ayer sus 18 años, querida feliz cumpleaños y ojala y cumplas muchos más, que Dios te bendiga (aunque no quieras no está de más para la época de parciales :v) que san Viktor y sus increíbles posaderas te iluminen. y mi ingles es pésimo por lo cual utilice traductor, el cual tampoco es que sea muy bueno.**

 **A song to drive us crazy**

Una genial idea se abría paso en su mente, pero no era muy seguro que todo saliera bien. Está gran idea surgió cuando atrapó a Kyoko bailando sola en la sala de la sección love me ya hace unas cuantas horas, llevando el compás de la canción, dando pasos largos y lentos, cerraba sus ojos, daba algunas vueltas, levantaba sus brazos y la canción…claro que conocía esa canción, era imposible no conocerla, desde que la escucho por primera vez a causa de una compañera de trabajo había estado pensando en Kyoko día y noche. Y eso que él no era mucho de música lenta a no ser que fueran grandes clásicos, porque a decir verdad él siempre fue alguien de música algo más fuerte, y eso que el conocía en persona al artista que la interpretaba….Pero bueno, nos estamos saliendo del tema. La canción había salido hace ya un par de años pero como ya se dijo él la había escuchado no hace mucho, precisamente hace casi dos semanas. La letra le parecía la encarnación en palabras de una parte de sus sentimientos hacia la chica. Paso sus manos por su rubio cabello y cerró sus ojos recordando la reacción de su "kouhai/amiga/amor casi correspondido" cuando se dio cuenta que estaba ahí.

****Flashback****

Kyoko estaba concentrada, bailando aquella canción que le tenía la cabeza(la de él) llena de pensamientos sobre ella, estaba tan concentrada Que no se percató del momento en el que el cerro la puerta de la sección y se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda en la pared, por lo que veía ella podría llevar más o menos una hora en esa labor, su rojizo cabello(el cual había crecido más pero ella decidió seguirlo tiñendo) se encontraba recogido en un desordenado moño alto, haciendo que algunos de los mechones se soltaran y quedarán colgando, llevaba puesto un short deportivo algo holgado y una blusa blanca semi-ajustada de tirantes gruesos, la cual se le estaba comenzando a pegar debido al sudor, haciendo que su sostén se marcara, dándole a él una tortuosa vista para su autocontrol, y con lo que muy probablemente su mirada se estuviera alternando entre una lujuriosa y una muy enamorada. Justo en ese instante la canción se detuvo y vio como Kyoko apagaba la grabadora para luego ir a tomar una toalla, una botella de agua y después se recostó en el suelo, se quedó observándola por más o menos un minuto hasta que ella encendió su celular para observar una foto…¿suya? .

-Kuon está canción me recuerda tanto a cómo me siento respecto a ti- dijo Kyoko con voz suave.

 _ **-"¿a mí? ¿Le recuerda a mí? Ella sabe de mis sentimientos y sé que probablemente sienta algo por mi….PERO ESTO DICE MUCHO, ¡VAMOS KUON DI ALGO!"**_ \- pensó mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba despacio hacia Kyoko que ahora tenía la toalla puesta en la cara- y a mí me recuerda a ti.

\- ¿QUE? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kuon- pegó el grito y fue a tener a la pared del otro extremo de la sala- ¿De-de-desde hace cuando estás aquí?- dijo asustada temblando contra la pared.

-Hace como cinco minutos, por cierto…lindo baile- dijo poniendo la mirada del emperador de la noche, la cual había ganado más potencia desde que ya no utilizaba los lentes de contacto.

-¿ah sí? amm ¿escuchaste lo que dije?- dijo nerviosa.

-claro por algo dije lo que escuchaste- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente y consciente de que ella estaría muy incómoda agrego- pero bueno…tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre eso después, no quiero que estés nerviosa, así que dime…porque estabas bailando esa canción?

-ah, verás- dijo sentándose nuevamente en el suelo con el rostro sonrojado- es por la escuela, se acerca el festival escolar y…¡ay! ¡Me da vergüenza decirlo!- dijo tapando su rostro.

-dime no hay ningún problema- dijo Kuon poniendo su mano en el hombro de Kyoko

-b-bueno...se escogió una chica de cada clase de todos los cursos y a mí me escogieron como la representante de 3-A la mayoría de mis compañeros votaron por mí y la verdad esto me está costando mucho porque no soy una chica de baile y sobre la canción me parece muy linda y me gusta como canta el artista.

-¿es una especie de certamen?-pregunto y Kyoko asintió- así que, ¿fueron chicos o chicas las que votaron por ti?- dijo imaginándose la respuesta.

-ehh…ambos, pero el número de chicos fue mayor, algunas chicas también quisieron y otras se enojaron…y no sé porque teniendo en cuenta que yo me negué.

\- Yo sé porque, pero igual no te diré, por cierto ¿cuándo es el festival?

-es en dos semanas y ¿porque no me dirás?- dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

-porque Kyoko-chan es muy despistada, lo eres tanto que un día de estos podría saltarte encima y hacerte cosas pervertidas y aun así no te darías cuenta-dijo haciendo aquel gesto Americano que Kyoko odiaba tanto

-¡oye yo no! Espera que.…

-nada, adiós- dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta y Kyoko se quedó sonrojada hasta que en menos de 10 segundos la puerta se abrió levemente mostrando la cabeza de Kuon- por cierto…odiaría que alguien más a parte de mi disfrutará de esa vista - agregó señalando con la mirada la blusa húmeda de Kyoko para luego desaparecer tras la puerta nuevamente, y poco faltó para que medio LME escuchará el grito de "¡HIZURI KUON ERES UN PLAY BOY!"

****Fin flashback ****

Ya lo había decidido-abrió sus verdes ojos llenos de determinación- debía decirle algo antes del festival. Así que saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número.

-Hi Ed, I'm Kuon. How are you? ... I'm fine, remember when you told me that if I needed a favor from you, I'd say it ... Could you come to Japan this weekend? Is for Saturday afternoon and I know you are very busy but ... there is a girl and I really ... I've been crazy about it for years and I need your help….

Ya había llegado el sábado en la tarde y Kyoko se encontraba en el auto de Kuon.

-¿a dónde vamos? No creas que aún no sigo un poco enojada contigo

-espero que con esto que haré no estés enojada conmigo y dudo que está vez lo estés tanto como aquella vez hace medio año que te revele que yo siempre fui Corn, esa vez me gritaste mucho, lloraste, me tiraste uno de tus zapatos de la escuela y te perdiste por más de una semana.

-amm sobre eso...esa vez si estaba enojada y triste pero hubo algo que lo empeoró- dijo jugando con sus manos y vio el interrogante presente en la cara de Kuon- y-yo estaba con la desgracia mensual- agrego algo roja.

-¿así te pones? La única mujer que había visto así respecto a eso fue a mi madre.

-sí, de hecho en ocasiones desde antes de que llegue me pongo así...pero bueno, ¿me puedes decir a dónde vamos?

-será una sorpresa, llegamos como en 15 minutos- dijo Kuon y pasados los 15 minutos se comenzó a ver ante ellos un hermoso parque que estaba teñido por los colores naranjas y rojizos se la estación.

-qué lindo lugar, apuesto que aún deben haber hadas del otoño escondidas en alguna parte - dijo Kyoko con cara soñadora y ya entrando en lalalandia _**"ya ama por favor, sabemos que ama mucho las hadas pero no olvide que estas sola en este lugar con este play boy"**_ -dijeron sus pequeños demonios- cierto, Kuon ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? Pregunto Kyoko curiosa observando al chico que la miraba embelesado-¿Kuon?

-ah sí, ven conmigo- dijo tomando su mano para echarse a correr, el viento frío de la estación otoñal chocaba en sus mejillas y hacia volar sus cabellos, haciéndolos sentir frío a pesar de la abrigada ropa que llevaban puesta- es aquí - dijo cuando llegaron a una parte más alejada en la que no había más que una manta de picnic, una cesta y una guitarra junto a las raíces de un árbol- siéntate- dijo señalando la manta para luego sentarse el también- recuerdas…lo que dijiste sobre la canción y luego lo que yo dije…-agregó algo tímido y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- ¿porque escogiste esa canción?

-s-sí, no podría olvidarlo y ya te lo dije, me parece muy bonita y me gusta como canta el artista…además...

-¿dime?

-la...escogí porque ya sabes...me recordó a ti y creí que tal vez podrías ir al Festival y bueno…-en ese momento fue interrumpida por un casto beso que Kuon le dio.

-te seré sincero, desde la primera vez que escuche esa canción no paro de pensar en ti, y tú sabes que yo gusto de ti desde el momento en que te enteraste que yo era Corn. Desde que te conocí por primera vez, eso ya lo sabes, sabes que fuiste mi luz y mi guía en aquel tiempo, y lo volviste a ser con el paso de los años- Dijo Kuon tomando sus manos y de un momento a otro se comenzó a escuchar una voz de fondo, con una canción, era la canción que ella había estado bailando en días anteriores.

 **When your legs don't work like they used to before**

Kyoko volteo a todos lados para saber de dónde venía la música, miro hacia donde debía estar la guitarra y está ya no estaba, miro a Kuon que a veía con ojos sonrientes, para luego ponerse de pie y señalarle con la mirada a un chico pelirrojo haciendo que Kyoko abriera muy grande los ojos de la sorpresa.

 **And I can't sweep you off of your feet**

 **Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love**

Kuon le extendió su mano y Kyoko la tomo sin titubear, con una gran emoción creciendo en su interior y aflorando a través de cada poro de su piel, abrazo a Kuon que llevaba un suave balanceo.

 **-Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks**

 **And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70**

 **And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23** \- Kuon se inclinó un poco para cantarle esas palabras al oído para luego agregar- e incluso te amare por mas tiempo

 **And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 **Maybe just the touch of a hand**

 **Oh me I fall in love with you every single day**

 **And I just wanna tell you I am**

-todos los días, no sé qué podría ser de mi vida sin tu presencia.

 **So honey now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **Maybe we found love right where we are**

En ese punto ambos ya habían comenzado a soltarse y bailaban sin importarles donde estuvieran. Daban vueltas y se sonreían mutuamente.

 **When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades**

 **And the crowds don't remember my name**

 **When my hands don't play the strings the same way, mm**

 **I know you will still love me the same**

 **'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen**

 **Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory**

-quédate conmigo para siempre y llena mis días de luz- le dijo y Kyoko asintió mientras sentía a sus ojos cristalizare.

 **I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways**

 **Maybe it's all part of a plan**

 **I'll just keep on making the same mistakes**

 **Hoping that you'll understand**

 **But baby now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **That maybe we found love right where we are, oh**

 **So baby now**

 **Take me into your loving arms**

 **Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars**

 **Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart**

 **I'm thinking out loud**

 **That maybe we found love right where we are**

 **Oh maybe we found love right where we are**

 **And we found love right where we are.**

-K-Kuon…

-¿mmm?

-estoy segura de que ya lo sabias pero… te amo- dijo Kyoko soltándose de su abrazo para tomar una de manos de él y ponerla sobre su pecho, justo en donde Kuon podía sentir el corazón de Kyoko corriendo desbocado, me entregare a ti, Kuon, Ren, Corn, a todas y cada parte de ti.

-me estás dando el poder para romperte en miles de pedazos, por esa razón, tú también eres la dueña de mi vida. Te concedo el mismo poder- dijo y se sorprendió cuando Kyoko lo tomo del cuello de la camisa para besarlo.

-fiuuu, That is a brave girl. Friend with which she is the lady who has you arrowed. My name is Ed Sheeran. Oh, I'm sorry, do you speak English fluently? (fiuuu, esa sí que es una chica valiente. amigo con que ella es la dama que te tiene flechado. mucho gusto mi nombre es Ed sheeran. ah, lo siento, ¿hablas fluidamente el inglés?

-Oh, sheeran-san, my pleasure, my name is Kyoko Mogami and do not worry, if I speak fluently English. I really like his songs and ... I did not know that kuon knew him in person, what brings him to Japan? (oh, sheeran-san, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kyoko Mogami y no se preocupe, si hablo fluidamente el inglés. me gustan mucho sus canciones y...no sabía que Kuon lo conociera en persona, ¿que lo trae a Japón?)

-Very nice too, because what brings me to Japan is this boy and his desperate call. His first argument to make me come is that he has been crazy about you for years. (Mucho gusto también, pues lo que me trae a Japón es este chico y su llamada desesperada. su primer argumento para hacerme venir es que está loco por ti hace años.)

-Ed, please close your mouth- dijo Kuon divertido.

-I think that I have to go enjoy the rest of your evening, goodbye friend, and goodbye, pretty lady, take care of this guy. (Creo que ya me tengo que ir disfruten el resto de su velada, adiós amigo, y adiós linda señorita, cuida de este chico.)- dijo Ed caminando tranquilamente luego de que respondieron su saludo.

-así que…lo llamaste solo para este día…- dijo Kyoko

-así es…pero bueno, es cierto que estaba desesperado, por fin puedo verme correspondido- dijo besando la mejilla de Kyoko- por cierto ten por seguro que iré al festival, también iré al Darumaya y le pediré al jefe un par de cuchillos prestados

-¿ehhhhhhhhh?

 **De pie…Reverencia…¡AYE SIR!**


End file.
